1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric caliper brake, and more particularly, to an electric caliper brake capable of improving a pedal feeling by reducing a required brake oil amount during a brake operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric caliper brake employs an actuator that operates by electricity, in addition to a conventional hydraulic disk brake.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1220294 discloses an example of an electric disc brake system (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘electric caliper brake’). According to the disclosed document, the electric caliper brake includes a disk that rotates together with wheels of a vehicle, a carrier including a pair of pad plates installed to be moveable forward and backward so as to pressurize the disk, a caliper housing installed to be slidable on the carrier and having a cylinder in which a piston is installed to be moveable forward and backward due to a brake hydraulic pressure, a spindle unit that pressurizes the piston, and a motor and a decelerator that deliver a rotational force to the spindle unit.
Such an electric caliper brake is configured to perform a brake operation by pressurizing the piston based on the brake hydraulic pressure or to perform a parking function by pressurizing the piston using the spindle unit that converts a rotational motion into a rectilinear motion due to the rotational force delivered from the motor.
In the electric caliper brake having the above configuration, a stroke (a pedal movement distance) of a brake pedal varies according to a required amount of brake oil to be delivered into the cylinder during a brake operation. That is, the required amount of brake oil has to be reduced such that a brake feeling is improved during the brake operation.
However, as a space is formed inside the cylinder to which the brake hydraulic pressure is supplied, i.e., inside the piston, the required amount of brake oil increases such that the brake feeling may be lowered.